helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Matsunaga Riai
|image = Matsunagariai2019junejuicejuice.jpg |caption = Matsunaga Riai, June 2019 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 150cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Model |active = 2016-present |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2017-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |mcolor = TBA |debutsingle = TBA |join = June 14, 2019 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation1 = 27th Generation |join1 = March 2017 |graduate1 = June 14, 2019 |days1 = 2 Years, 3 Months, 8 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Juice=Juice |blog = |autograph = }} Matsunaga Riai (松永里愛) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a member of Juice=Juice and a former member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Biography Early Life Matsunaga Riai was born on July 7, 2005 in Osaka, Japan. Prior to joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a junior model for Dream Girls magazine. 2016 In the fall, Matsunaga participated in Morning Musume '16 Shinseiki Audition, but failed. In March, Matsunaga was one of seven who won the Special Award in the Harajuku Mate×Juni Award model audition."グランプリは誰の手に！？ハラ塾メイト×ジュニアワードのオーディション結果発表" (in Japanese). Harajuku Mate. 2016-03-05. 2017 On March 6, it was announced that Matsunaga had joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Shimakura Rika, Hibi Marina, Eguchi Saya, Doi Rena, Okamura Minami, Yamada Ichigo, and Nakayama Natsume."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-03-06. She was introduced at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ on March 11. 2018 On July 3, Matsunaga participated in a fanclub event at Midland Square Cinema 2 titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Special Event in Nagoya ~Hajimemashite! 4~ alongside Hibi Marina, Doi Rena and Okamura Minami. 2019 Matsunaga participated in the opening act and challenge act for the Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~. On May 4, Matsunaga won the best performance award at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event, for her performance of "Gatamekira" from Taiyou to Ciscomoon's second single. She won with 419 fan votes. On July 2, she will participate in a fanclub event titled ENPLEX × Hello! Project Nagoya Regular Event alongside Yonemura Kirara, Hashisako Rin and Nakayama Natsume. On June 14, Matsunaga was announced as a new member for Juice=Juice together with Kudo Yume. Their first appearance as group members will be during Juice=Juice's upcoming Budokan concert. Personal Life Family= Riai has an older brother and a younger sister. Her sister named Nanoa is also a model. She has a Bernese Mountain Dog named Chloe, and two cats named Taiga and Bibi. |-|Education= As of April 2019, Matsunaga is currently in her second year of middle school. |-|Name Meaning= Matsunaga's given name, Riai, means "home" (里) and "love" (愛). |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Matsunaga Riai: *'Richan' (りーちゃん): Used by Nakayama Natsume. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Matsunaga Riai (松永里愛) *'Nickname:' Richan (りーちゃん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 150cmSeptember 2018 issue of BOMB gravure magazine. *'Western Zodiac:' Cancer *'Hello! Project Status:' **2017-03-06: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member **2019-06-14: Juice=Juice member *'Juice=Juice (Member Color):' TBA *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2017-2019) **Juice=Juice (2019-present) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2017-03-06: Member |-|Q&A= *'Special Skill:' Tongue twisters *'Hobbies:' Playing with her dog Chloe, listening to Hello! Project music *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-pop (Hello! Project) *'Favorite Sport:' Dance *'Favorite School Subject:' Music *'Favorite Food:' Waffles made by her mother and ice cream *'Motto:' Futou fukutsu (不撓不屈; Never bend, never give in) *'Charm Point:' Her long hair *'Favorite Color:' Yellow, Emerald Green *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' Do it! Now, Koi no Jubaku, Rock no Teigi *'Looks Up To:' Sato MasakiBOMB gravure magazine (September 2018), Sasaki Rikakohttps://twitter.com/tozamasan/status/840463040944332800 Works Theater *2019 Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Gaiden ~Tasogare no Kamen~ (daily guest role) Internet *2017- Hello! Project Station Trivia *She has won her school's marathon race (girls' division) for the past 5 years. *She had attended an ANGERME handshake event before joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *She had previously met her generation mates Doi Rena, Nakayama Natsume and Okamura Minami before they joined, the latter of which she met as a model for Dream Girls magazine. *She thinks both her strength and her shortcoming is being serious. *She is not good with being scolded, basketball, and insects. See Also *Gallery:Matsunaga Riai *List:Matsunaga Riai Discography Featured In *List:Matsunaga Riai Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles References External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile *Official Blog "riririroom no Blog" (archived) Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2017 Additions Category:2005 Births Category:July Births Category:Cancer Category:Members from Osaka Category:Blood Type Unknown Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Youngest Juice=Juice Member